Lockets
by D-of-Hades-Artemis
Summary: Everyone has a neckless or in other words, locket. The only thing about the locket is that it's only half of a heart and for each pair it's own original color and edges. The other half of the locket is with your soulmate. Now, inside the locket is the first name of your soulmate. one shot
1. Annabeth 1 (ch 1)

CHAPTER ONE

 **Third Person POV:**

Annabeth put her head in her hand and gazed out the window, looking at all the other children play and have fun with each other. She wished with all of her little heart that she could join them and laugh and play. But, it wasn't meant to be.

Annabeth turned her focus back to her books and homework. The work never ends.

 **Annabeth POV:**

Now you might be thinking, " _Why don't you just stand up and go outside with the other kids?_ " Well, you see, I'm special, it's not my necklace, it's my mind. I has a photographic memory.

My parents, Frederick and Step-Mom Susan Chase, well, lets just say that they don't care. Well, they do, just not very good. Okay let's just face it, Susan hates me. She hates me with a burning passion. I can see why, but she has never given me a chance.

My mom, my real mom, Athena, she was amazing or so I've been told…by everyone but my family. If you can call us a family. My mom, was an amazing architecture. Her works were known all over the world. I wish to just like her someday.

My mom, Athena, died giving birth to me. I never meet her. I remember my dad crying. The people who mourned for Athena. I remember everything. From the funeral to this day.

Having a photographic memory can be a curse and a blessing at the same time. I can never un-remember anything. But, this memory right now, is making my life so boring and lonely. Sure, I have a dad, step-mom, and two little twin step-brothers, Bobby and Matthew. But I am ignored. That's okay. I've always know I would be put off to the side.

My dad became depressed after my moms death. I had people take care of me in till I could take care of myself (age 4). 2 years later (6 year old) I come home and I learn I'm getting a new mom. _Whoopee_! Also two new brothers that age 2. Just my luck. I have been keeping a good schedule all my life and now it's being messed up.

It was…

Wake up, get ready, cook breakfast for me and dad, make me a lunch and head off to school. Come home, do homework, cook dinner for us, and then go to bed.

Now…

I wake up, get ready, eat cereal, go to school (10th grade - 12 years old), start homework, track practice, combat training, go home, finish homework, eat dinner, and bed.

I do everything alone. That's okay.

 **Line Breaker**

I once asked my dad if I could see his locket. It was pretty. It was pure gold. In the inside it had my mothers name, beautiful carved in the locket. I only saw it once.

I saw Susan's once. I was reading on the couch when she was picking up the twins toys. It slipped out, but she quickly tucked it in her shirt again. It looked nothing like dads. It was white gold with no designs on it. It was...so plain.

Both my parents hide theirs. Dads in his pocket and Susan under her shirt. I guess I picked up on that, I hide mine too.

Now, mine, it has a owl on the front but, it's left wing was cut off. My soul mate, Perseus, will have the other part. I'm so curious on what our lockets would look together.

"Annabeth! Get down here! Set the table for dinner!" Susan yelled.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

"Stop shouting! Your going to disturb your father!" Yelled Susan, from I guess the kitchen.

 _Hypocrite much?_

 **A/N: This will be a series of one shots but going with the story. So basically, a lot of time skipping.**


	2. Percy 1 (ch2)

CHAPTER TWO

 **Percy POV:**

I fiddled with my necklace that was tied around my wrist. I looked down at it again and then out the window. I closed my eyes and breathed in the the sounds and smells of Manhattan, New York.

Normally, on a fine Friday evening I would be at swim practice but, it got canceled because coach caught a cold. That's okay. It gives me time to finish my homework before me and my mom, Sally, leave for Montauk Beach. My mom said, "Only when you have all your homework done and your bags packed we can leave. No room for argument. Now, go finish your pre-algebra homework." And with that, I'm sitting at my desk that has a window facing out, having no idea how to do GCF (greatest common factor).

Throwing down my pencil and huff out in frustration, I lay my head on my arms on the desk. After a few seconds I lift my chin up and fiddle with my bracelet again. I closed my eyes and huff out in frustration one more time. I start to trace my designs on my locket. I feel the curves of the feathers, the points of the trident, the smoothness of the locket it self.

It always helps me to calm down and refocus. Feeling better, I attempted my math homework again.

 **Line Breaker**

"Yes! Finally done!" I scream out in satisfaction and throwing my arms above my head. I finally finished my homework, given by the dreadful Ms Dodds, the math teacher. I swear she hates me. Not like a regular hate, but with a burning passion. You would think that a sixth grade math teacher would be nicer, but nooo. All she does is glare at us and assign us a crap load of homework.

Now, we can finally make our way to Montauk Beach. Now you might be thinking, " _What about your father_?" I will get to that in just a second. I will just introduce myself in a second.

Okay. _*clears throat dramatically*_ This is the life of me, Perseus (or Percy) Jackson. _Wait! Hold on! At least let me pack for the beach when telling you my bio._ Okay, well it starts as my parents fall in love and get married. They have a happy life and the out popped me! _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!_ They move to New York, had a little apartment, that was all warm and cute. _The exact place we live in actually. Anyway, back to my bio._ They were in love so much that they thought nothing could defeat them. Years past, I grew up, mom's books became the #1 New York Best Seller, dad's, Poseidon, company grew that he shared with this two other brothers. So overall, it was was a pretty nice life.

My father's business started to grow rapidly. It was taking him all over the world. It was fine with me and my mom. _I am a told mommy's boy. I am not ashamed to say that outloud_. But when Poseidon was on an airplane doing some business overseas. It crashed in the ocean. There were no survivors. We grieved and had the funeral. A few weeks later we started to pick ourselves back up. With my father's business we had enough money for a life time and the along with my mothers books was also had a nice little nest off to the side.

So that is basically my life. A couple years later, we are all good and happy. I'm most happy about my mom though. When we were looking into a high school nearby that will work with my dyslexia, lets just say, my mom had a date coming out of the English teachers room. His name was Mr. Paul Blowfish (A/N: I purposely misspelled) or something.

Now he comes over every night, Fridays to Sunday, to get some home cooked meals and spend time with us. Paul, he's a cool dude. He treats my mom right. That's all I care about.

"Percy! You ready to head out?" Sally yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah! Just a second! Packing my the last of my swim trunks!"

"Okay. I'll be in the car waiting with the _blue cookies_."

 _O' she is evil_. Never get in the way of my blue cookies. It's something that was always do because my father like to do it. Now I do too.

I rushed down the hallway of the apartment building, too excited to wait for the elevator, I rushed down the stair to the car.


	3. Annabeth 2 (ch 3)

CHAPTER THREE

 **Annabeth POV: (age 13 - grade 12th [Senior])**

I look out at the vast sea of people. All happy and cheerful. I see mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, all come up and swarm the stage to congratulate their son, daughter, or sibling. I sigh and take one last look at what most families look like.

I step off the stage with my gown dragging along behind me and my cap in my hand, getting crushed by my fingers. I escape the crowd and walk into the high school one last time. I lean ageist the cool metal of the lockers and unroll my certificate, saying I graduated from high school as valedictorian.

I let a alone tear escapes my eye. I don't bother wiping it away. It's only the first of many.

Most people are happy and excited that they finished high school. Parents shower them with praise on doing so well, grandparents come to fly out and see their grandchild, siblings run around and beg you to let them look at your certificate and awards you won.

I wish that was my life. _More tears come._ I wished that someone would notice me and love me for who I am, not what I can do.

My teachers praise me on doing so well. The principals and deans, smile and shake my hand. Some classmates say that I did well, when others look at me in discuss, being so young and smarter than them.

The _one person_ I would do _anything_ for that could be here today with me at my side, smiling down at me and telling how well I did. To hug me. To _love me._ My mother, Athena.

I sometimes dream and image, Athena, telling me bedtime stories, tucking me in, holding my hand on the first day of school. But that is just the figure of the imagination. It never happened and never will.

Frederick and Susan are too busy with my three year old brothers to come to my graduation. It "Show Day" at their preschool. It where the kids show all their work at their parents at the end of the year. It like their own mini graduation.

I hear the thumping of my only two friends combat boots hitting the floor. Thalia and Luke. They are also graduated along side me. Both 18 and a cute couple. _Just don't tell them I said they were cute._

I see their shadows before I see them. The spike of Thalia's hair and Luke's height. They rounded the corner and see me sitting on the ground, with my back to the lockers.

"Well, I guess this is it. No more track meets." -Luke

"No more girls throwing themselves at your feet." -Thalia

"No more high school." -Luke

After a quite pause to let everything soak in.

"Longest four _fucking_ years of my life." -Thalia

" _You can say that again."_ -Luke

"It might have been four years for you, but it was the fullest two years of my life." -Me

 _"O yeah_. I forgot. You bing a _genius and all_ , only took two years to complete high school." -Thalia

 _More silents._ We're all waiting for someone to make the first move to say goodbye, well, goodbye to me. Thalia and Luke are staying together and taking online business classes so that they can keep teaching at the "Outcast" combat training center and later in the years run it. _That_ , and they are each other's soul mate. Their locket is made out of rose gold, with a single pine tree cut in half, one half on both sides.

Mine. I still wear it, every day along with my mothers too. I guess you could say that it was my unofficial graduation present from Fredrick from my 8th grade graduation. I don't think that Susan knows I have it now. I keep it under my shirt with mine. I don't want anything happening to Athena's and I just don't want mine seen by prying eyes.

Thalia and Luke stood up and both stretched their hand out to help me up.

"Well, it's time to leave this _hell hole._ " -Thalia

"It not a ' _hell hole'_ , Thalia. It's _school_." -Me

" _Whatever_. Let's just get out of here." -Thalia

 **Line Breaker**

I look in the mirror and see my reflection. I see my blonde princess curls fall down my back, grey eye that I inherited from my mother, high cheekbones, a tan body, one of the two dresses I own.

Maybe this is way some girls didn't like me in high school. I have natural blond hair that takes zero time to style, the body of an athlete's, the tan, the face, the different eyes that you could never forget. Yet again, I'm only 13.

 _One think I do know,_ that they were not jealous of my clothes. When all the girls, _except Thalia_ , wore crop tops, mini skirts, booty shorts, and high heels. Then you look at me, the girl who would only wear jeans, shorts ( _okay okay, I sometimes wore short shorts)_ , t-shirts, hoodies and converse.

Thalia and I would stand out in the crowd of girls, and we were okay with that.

"Annabeth! Let's go! We're leaving!" -Fredrick

"Coming!" -Annabeth

I take one last look in the mirror and make sure my dress is on right. It's an off the shoulder grey dress, that hugs my torso from the top to the belt, but the sheer layer gets flowy with the rest of the dress that stops at mid thigh.

 _I know, I know_. It seems to old and too mature for a 13 year old little girl. Well, the dress defines me. A mature girl for a mature dress. _That_ and my red converse to match my red headband that keeps the curls away.

I rush down stairs, slam the front door, and hop into the car.

" _Annabeth, please stop slamming the door."_ -Susan

"Yes, Susan." -Annabeth

Frederick slides I to the driver's seat.

"Okay everyone. Let's go to the Cheesecake Factory." -Frederick

 **Line Breaker - After Dinner at Home**

"Annabeth, after you get ready for bed can you please come into my office?" -Frederick

"Sure." -Annabeth

I slip out of my clothes and shoes into some comfy pajamas. I walk my way down my way to Dad's office. I lightly knock on the door and hear a quite 'Come in.'

I slowly creep the door open and stick my head in. I see my father still in his dinner cloths and is looking down at something.

"Please. Sit down." -Fredrick

I curl up across from him in one of his uncomfortable leather sets.

"Okay. I have made my final decision. You may go to college." -Frigrick

I feel a smile on my face before I even recognize it.

"Thank you so much. You don't know what it means to me." -Me

"Well, I talked to some college professors and counselors. They said, it would be a good idea to let you go. There only concern was that there would be no one to look after you." -Fredrick

"I don't need anyone to babysit me." -Me

"I know you don't need a babysitter. It would just give me a peace of mind that I knew you have someone to make sure you get home every night. Now, all you have to do is chose college and I will take care of everything from there." -Fredrick

"Okay. Well, we would have to take into consideration of my combat training. I don't want to stop." -Me

"And we will. Just go to bed for the night. Sleep on it and we will go from there." -Fredrick

"Okay. Good night father." -Me

"Good night Annabeth." -Fredrick


	4. Percy 2 (ch 4)

CHAPTER FOUR

A/N: the reason Annabeth is 13 and just graduated high school because she has a photographic memory, which means anything she hears, touches, smells, or sees is permanently in her brain. With being able to memorize everything she was in advance classes.

 **Percy POV (age 13 - grade 7):**

 _Brriinnggg!_ Finally! Schools over! I _can't wait_ to get away from here!

I stuff all my notebooks, pens, and pencils in my blue backpack. And sprinted to the door like the rest of the kids trying to escape Miss Dodds, our pre-Algebra teacher, from giving us a lecher on how we need to keep doing math over the summer to do good in Algebra. _Thank the Greek gods I don't have her next year!_

If I had another year with Miss Dodds, I don't know what I would do with my life!

"Yo! Perce! Wait up!" -Grover Underwood

I turn and see my crippled friend, _okay I wouldn't say crippled but he has a muscle defect or something_ , Grover making his way over to my with this crutches. As usual, his is wearing a green "Save The Earth" t-shirt, cargo pants, and baseball hat.

"What's up? Hey, are you still planning to come over before we leave for camp?" -Percy

"Yeah. I just have to finish packing." -Grover

"Cool. I'll see you later G-man." -Percy

I turn and walk down the street from, my school, Yancy Academy, to the subway station to take my to the apartment. I see some of my classmates and some older kids also getting out of school for summer on the subway. I put my earbuds in, pull up my hoody, make sure my bag is zipped, before sliding my pass to get on the train thing.

 _You know, what's the difference between the subway, monorail, and trains? I mean, they all look the same, well almost the same, one might be more dirty then the rest._

I almost fall forward when the subway lurches to a stop. _Don't worry, I didn't fall thank you for asking_. I caught myself on one of the hand poles. I walk of onto the plate form and follow the crowd waking up the stairs.

I walked along the streets with my earbuds in, nodding my head to the beat of Coldplay, Viva la Vida. (A\N: amazing song! I don't own.)

 _Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own  
I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
Now the old King is dead, long live the King  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

I walked up the stairs to my apartment pulling out my earbuds and turning off my music.

"Mom! I'm home!"-Percy

I received no answer. Mhm… Probably working at the candy store. Sweet! That means candy when she gets here. She does not need to work other then on her books, but she said all the people give her inspiration.

I dragged my stuff to my room and throw everything in a corner. _I'll get to it later. Maybe. Probably. Most likely not. Not._ I face planted in my blue bedspread. Turning over after realizing, I could not breath if my face was pressed up against the bed.

I feel the coolness of my locket and the pull from it being next to my head. I took back over, onto my stomach and started to play with it. Opening it to the the beautiful inscription of the name "Annabeth".

*sigh* I wonder what she would be like. If she was older or younger? Does she have brown hair or blonde? Or would she have red? Does she have friends that love her? Siblings? Will she like me? Would she want to live here? Or would she want me to move to her?

Whenever I look at my locket. I keep thing these type of questions.

I hear the rattle of keys in the door. Sitting up. I get off my bed to go greet my mom at the door.

"Percy! I thought you would not be home till later tonight. I was going to make some blue pizza before you got home for a surprise." -Sally

"Thanks mom. Sorry to ruin your surprise"-Percy

"Well, it's alright I guess. But as punishment for ruining your surprise, you have to help put the groceries away."-Sally

Chuckling. I grabbed the bag of groceries from her and walked into the kitchen to put everything away.

As I'm putting everything away, mom walks in and sits at the table.

"So, how was school."-Sally

"It was alright." -Percy

"How is Grover? Will he come over here before camp?"-Sally

"He is good, and yeah, he will come over."-Percy

I close the refrigerator and lean against the countertop with my ankles and arms crossed. I take a good look at her. I see new smile lines. Must mean she is happy.

"How is Paul?"-Percy

"He is fine. He is coming over for dinner tonight. Is that alright?"-Sally

"Of course."-Percy

*Sally sigh* "Well, go and unpack because I know you didn't do that yet."-Sally

"Okay."-Percy

I kiss my mom on the cheek and walk out into my bedroom to unpack.

 **Line Breaker - After Paul Leaves**

I'm still sitting on the couch when my moms comes back down, sitting next to me, after she saw Paul off.

"How do you like Paul?" -Sally

"I think he is cool. He makes you happy."-Percy

"He does. He really does… So I was thinking of asking Paul to move in. But I want to know your opinion first?" -Sally

"Sure. I mean. He will keep you company when I'm at camp and stuff." -Percy

"Mhm...Any objections?" -Sally

"No."-Percy

"Okay, good night Percy. Love you."-Sally

Kissing each other's cheek. And promising not to stay up too late, she heads off to bed.

Turning my attention back to the T.V. I blank out and think.

 **Line Breaker - One Week Later**

I'm packing for camp. It's a camp for kids with Dyslexia and ADHD. We do all the traditional camp things like, bonfires, kanewing, and craft time. But what makes this can different, other then the fact we are hyperactive kids, we have horses and a combat area. People think that combat will help us learn disapen and how to focus and not be overly ADHD sometimes.

Our director, Chiron Brunner, is in a wheelchair do to a car crash. That was not his fault. He owns a combat thing, where people can take lessons, learn self defense, and do competitions. He owns two buildings, one in Manhattan and another in San Francisco. He does not own the camp, Mr. D does. He is never around. He lefts Mr. B handle everything. The camp is just another income for spend on drinks.

I finish packing my camp bag. I'll be gone for two weeks and then comeback for a weekend, go for two weeks, etc. etc.

*doorbell* "Percy! Grover's here." -Sally

"K. I'm in my room."-Percy

"You ready?"-Grover

"Yes, I can't wait to see everyone again."-Percy

"Me too. Let's go."-Grover

"I'll be in the car waiting!"-Sally

"We will be right there mom!"-Percy

Grabbing my bag. I walked out of our apartment, off to camp.


End file.
